Schizophrénie et serait-ce de l'amour ?
by yuki332
Summary: Tout est normal dans la vie de Mathieu Sommet -ou presque- Ce youtubeur devenu schizophrène à cause de son émission "Salut les Geeks" reçoit un jour un message un peu particulier. Entre alors en scène un autre youtubeur nommé Antoine Daniel, présentateur de l'émission "What the cut". C'est à ce moment que tout va bousculer dans leur deux petites vies. (Matoine)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1: Un message inattendu

"**_Toc_**"

Une notification Facebook venait d'arriver. Mathieu Sommet pris son portable et constata que c'était un message d'un abonné.

-Tiens, encore un message d'un fan ! Ça ne te lasse pas à force ?

C'était un panda qui venait de parler. Maître Panda plus précisément. Un personnage créé par Mathieu pour son émission Salut les Geeks. Les quelques personnages qu'il incarnait c'étaient manifestés dans sa vie quotidienne quelques jours plus tôt. Sa série avait vraiment fini par le rendre schizophrène.

- Nan, c'est toujours marrant de voir ce que les fans ont à dire, dit-il calmement.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il répondait à ses personnalités, exactement comme dans son émission.

Mathieu ouvrit le message.

- Hé gamin, c'est chaud tout ça ! dis un homme habillé en costume noir avec des lunettes de soleil et une cigarette dans la main. Pourquoi tu nous as jamais dit que t'étais gay ?

- Quoi ?!

Mathieu commença à lire le message, marqua un temps de pose et s'exclama :

- MAIS ILS ONT QUOI DANS LA TÊTE LES FANS ?!

- Pourquoi tu criiiiiiiiis ? fredonna le panda.

- Moi sa m'excite, dit l'homme en noir.

- Stop, ordonna Mathieu.

- Sa t'amuses plus de lire les messages des fans ? questionna une petite voix d'enfant timide.

- Il en a trop pris, gros ! lâcha un homme vêtu d'un chapeau de paille et de lunette de soleil.

- J'ai dis STOP ! Panda, Patron, Geek, Hippie, sa suffit !

- C'est quoi le message enfaite ? demanda poliment Maitre Panda.

_"Bonjour Mathieu ! Je suis une de tes plus grandes fans ! je voulais te demander quelque chose. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui disent __ç__a... Donc je voudrais savoir si c'est vrai. Mathieu, as-tu vraiment eu des relations sexuelles avec Antoine Daniel ? Cela signifie que je n'ai aucune chance avec toi ? J'espère avoir ta réponse bientôt et j'ai hâte que tu sortes ton prochain épisode ! Continu comme ça ! Signé: une vraie fan ;)"_

- Moi, il me fait peur Antoine... Et c'est cheveux sont trop bizarres... reprit le Geek.

- Ha... Antoine... Il commence sérieusement à occuper mes fant-

- STOP ! Patron on s'en fou totalement ! le coupa le présentateur.

"**_Poc_**"

- Qui vient d'envoyer un message ? reprit-il.

- C'est moi gamin. Je viens de répondre à ta fan et je m'apprêtais à dire à Antoine à quel point tu es fou de lui.

- Tu fais ça et je prends des médocs.

- NONNNN ! cria le Geek.

- Fais voir ce que t'as envoyé, dis Mathieu au bord de l'exaspération.

_"Bonjour cher fan. Oui j'ai effectivement eu des relations avec Antoine et je peux même te dire que c'était HARD ! Mais c'était seulement l'histoire d'une nuit, maintenant j'ai plus personne. Et toi ? Dis moi, ça te tentes de passer une nuit seul toi et moi ? On se retrouvera à l'hôtel, poupée."_

Juste en lisant le message on pouvait entendre la voix de son auteur.

- Patron...

- Quoi ? Je t'ai arrangé un coup, tu devrais me remercier, sa fait trop longtemps que t'as pas eu de gonzesse dans ton lit. Haaaaa, t'aurais préféré que sa soit un mec peut-être ?

- Tu devrais vite retourner d'où tu viens avANT QUE JE N'TE TUE !

Ainsi on entendait le schizophrène crier "seul" et "sans raison" dans son appartement.

"**_Toc_**"

_"Bien sûr Patron, avec joie, c'est quand tu veux "_

_"Et en plus elle est entièrement d'accord gamin ! Si j'étais avec elle ···"_ dit une voix au font de la tête de Mathieu.

- Et je dis quoi a cette fan moi maintenant ? Et je fais comment moi si elle propage la rumeur ?

C'est surtout ça qui le préoccupait en cet instant. Comment faire si tout le monde pensait qu'il était gay et qu'il c'était passé des choses entre lui et Antoine ? Et si ce dernier apprenait la rumeur ? à tous les coups il remuerait le couteau dans la plaie pendant longtemps avec ses blagues pourries. Pas le temps de trouver de réponse, la sonnerie de l'appartement retentit avant de laisser rentrer une personne assez grande avec des cheveux étranges et des lunettes.


	2. Chapter 2

Bon alors je comprends de mieux en mieux ce cite et je commence un peu à comprendre les fonctions, donc on va faire les choses bien comme il faut ^^

Donc (ce que j'ai pas dit dans le chapitre 1), ceci est ma première fanfic donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^

De plus, comme pour les autres fanfictions sur SLG et WTC, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( et j'espère qu'il ne tomberont pas dessus ^^' quoique, ils doivent avoir l'habitude maintenant x') je les adore ces deux là -et je trouve qu'il vont bien ensemble- mais bon Osef)

Je présise également que je ne sais pas comment se comportent Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel dans leur vie privée/quotidienne. Leurs comportement dans cette fiction est donc imaginé (enfin peut-être qu'ils sont vraiment comme ça...)

Bon fini le bla-bla, je vous laisse apprécier le chapitre 2 ! - qui sera assez émouvant pour Mathieu ;) -

Et laissez une review ! ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^

Allez, bonne lecture ! (et je suis vraiment désolé si il y a quelques fautes...)

(et une dernière chose ! lorsque les personnages de SLG parleront, je ne mettrais pas toujours "qui dit quoi" car ils sont assez reconnaissable par leurs langages et leurs expression. Voilàà !

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 : Un invité taré

Antoine Daniel passa la porte, un pack de bière à la main.

- Salut Sommet ! dit-il d'un ton ironique.

Ce dernier commençait à se lasser de cette blague, mais elle faisait bien rire Antoine. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que sommet égal grand. Alors que Mathieu Sommet égal un mètre soixante.

- Je t'ai déjà dis de pas m'appeler comme ça.

- Je t'apporte des bières pour rembourser toutes celles que j'ai bu l'autre nuit, dit-il sans faire attention à la remarque de Mathieu. Et je t'ai aussi ramener du café, puisqu'il me semble que t'en avais quasiment plus.

Il sortit le café de sa poche et lui donna le tout.

- Ça fait pas le compte mais merci.

Mathieu restait bloqué sur les paroles d'Antoine. "L'autre nuit". Le schizophrène se sentit pâlir. Cela avait-il un rapport avec le message de la fan ? C'était-il passé quelque chose qui lui était impossible de se rappeler par la faute de l'alcool ? Y avait-il eu quelque chose entre les deux youtubeurs cette nuit là ?

- Dis, t'es sûr que ça va ? demanda l'homme aux lunettes. T'as l'air tout pâle.

- Heu oui oui bien sûr, ça va très bien. C'est juste les "instants panda" qui me fatigue un peu. Enfin, bref, tu venais juste pour m'apporter des bières et du café ?

- Je m'ennuyais trop chez moi, je me suis dis que ça serait mieux d'être avec des vrais personnes, dis calmement Antoine.

- Toujours à bander sur Youporn, t'es irrécupérable mec. Faut que tu te trouves une meuf - une vraie. Sinon, ça te dis de te moquer des gens sur YouTube ? En plus j'ai pas encore choisi mes vidéos.

- Moi non plus. Mais j'espère qu'on à le droit aux bières.

- Et même du pop-corn si tu veux. T'as qu'à chercher le décapsuleur pendant que je vais chercher mon ordi, déclara le propriétaire de l'appartement.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers sa chambre pour chercher l'ordinateur qui s'y trouvait... Peut-être.

Pendant que Mathieu avait pour tâche de prendre son PC, Antoine essayait de résoudre sa quête - qui était de retrouver le décapsuleur. Ayant échoué, il ouvrit sa bière avec le bord de la table.

- Mat', t'es en train de te branler sur du porn' ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu prends autant de temps ?

- Je retrouve plus mon ordi...

- Dis plutôt que tu te branles, lâcha l'homme aux cheveux mal coiffé.

- Oui, sur toi, même, répliqua Mathieu avec la voix du Patron.

- Mais comment tu fais ça ? Tu me feras toujours flipper avec cette voix... Mais en même temps tu m'impressionnes. Je sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour faire autant de voix différentes. Bref, puisque t'as toujours pas trouvé ton pc je commence à regarder sur ton Iphone - tu m'excuses j'ai plus YouTube sur le mien.

...

- NONNNN !

Mathieu venait de se souvenir qu'il était encore sur la discussion avec la fan et qu'il n'avait même pas justifié son dernier message. Si Antoine Daniel voyait ça, s'en était fini de Mathieu. Le brun aux lunettes s'imaginerait des choses et n'en finirait de le ferait c**ier avec cette histoire pendant longtemps.

-Trop tard ! s'exclama le plus grand des deux youtubeurs.

Effectivement, celui-ci avait dans les mains le téléphone de Mathieu et était en train de lire la conversation avec attention.

- Alors comme ça, certaines personnes savent ce qui c'est passé entre nous l'autre soir… dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Comment ça ? Il c'est jamais rien passé entre nous mec. T'as du fantasmer trop fort, se défendit Mathieu en cachant son angoisse. Mais j'suis heureux d'apprendre que t'as des idées sur moi, continua-t-il en regardant Antoine avec un sourire et un regard perspicace.

- Mais si, reprit le décoiffé.

Il se rapprocha lentement de Mathieu, ce dernier reculant jusqu'à heurter le mur. Antoine continua de le questionner :

-Tu ne souviens vraiment plus ? Tu es sûr ? Hé bien je me sens dans l'obligation de te le rappeler dans ce cas (les photos ça aide). On était ici tout les deux, on se moquait des gens sur YouTube (comme d'habitude). On avait bu pleins de bières, fini le whisky et la bouteille de rhum. On était deux ivres assis sur le canapé, côte à côte, explosé de rire pour rien. Et c'est là…

Son visage était à présent à une vingtaine de centimètre de celui du jeune schizophrène. Il lui posa délicatement une main sur la joue, et lui en attrapa une avec l'autre tout en prononçant tendrement :

- Je t'ai mis une main sur la joue pendant que tu prenais avec douceur ma deuxième main, puis tu m'as regardé dans les yeux et tu m'as dit exactement : « Antoine, tu as de si beaux yeux, et tu es si classe avec tes lunettes –nan, je ne dirais rien sur tes cheveux- je suis jaloux du succès que tu as au près de tes abonnés féminines –sans parler de celle qui veulent te donner leur numéro.» C'est à ce moment que tu as susurré mon prénom d'une façon très sensuelle et tu as continué : « si tu savais à quel point je suis fan de toi ! Même sur mon T-shirt ''Je préfère What the cut'' tu es tellement beau et irrésistible… (_leurs visages étaient si proches que leur lèvres se frôlaient presque_) Antoine je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour toi… enfaite… 'Toine… je crois que… que je… que je t'a-»

- Que je t'arrête tout de suite ! cria Mathieu en repoussant le gars à lunettes. Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Je me demande vraiment où tu vas chercher tous ça. Surement ton instinct de branleur youpornien.

- Mais si, je t'assure que c'est vrai ! continua le dis « branleur youpornien ».

…

Les deux youtubeurs explosèrent de rire, surtout Antoine, qui ne pouvait se retenir plus longtemps.

-J'ai failli y croire en plus ! – pas grâce à ce que t'as dit. Sauf sur t'es cheveux, sur ça je t'aurais cru.

- T'es trop mignon pour qu'un truc comme ça t'arrive Mat' ! Mais n'empêche t'aurais du voir ta tête !

- Quoi ma tête ? – il fait la tête du Geek- Cette tête là ? dit-il avec sa voix d'enfant timide.

- Presque ouais !

- Maiiiis ! C'est méchant de m'imiter ! ~ De toute façon, tout le monde me déteste…

- Qui pourrait aimer un gars comme toi gamin ? T'es juste bon à-

- Laisses le Geek tranquille gros !

- Hé, y a un ours en pluche qui viens d'arrivé. J'avais espéré que sa soit ma rhubarbe…

- Ouiiii ! Monsieur Nounours numéro 2 !

-TAISEZ-VOUS !

- Eh, c'est à moi que tu dis ça ? J'te rappelle que c'est toi qui fantasme sur moi ! Espèce de gay.

- Chubacca, c'est pas à toi que je parlais.

Il regretta aussitôt ses mots.

-Mec, on est que deux ici. A moins que t'ai une femme cachée dans ton placard, dit Antoine en levant et descendant les sourcils.

- Nan, personne malheureusement, à moins qui ai mon chat dedans… enfin bref, c'est juste SLG qui m'épuise. J'ai besoin de dormir.

- Tu veux que je reste pour cette nuit ? demanda Antoine avec son regard séducteur.

- Fais ce que tu veux.

- Ha ! T'as pas dit non ! On partage le lit ? suggéra le séducteur ''expérimenté''

- Non, si tu dors chez moi, aujourd'hui, tu dors par terre.

- Ho un peu de respect pour la personne que t'aime, c'est dérangeant ?

- Regarde, y a une place a côté de la table basse. Devant la télé.

- Je préfère le canapé déclara le grand brun.

- Je prends du café, tu veux quelque chose ? répondit-il en l'ignorant.

- Deux bières s'teuplait… mon amour 3

- Ho arrête ça ou je te sers du thé.

- Okok. Je suis désolé ''homo'' reprit-il d'une voix douce en terminant par un clin d'œil furtif.


	3. Chapter 3

Voila le Troisième chapitre ! désolé du temps que j'ai mis pour l'écrire, c'est qu'il est un peu long... (peut-être trop d'ailleurs)

Il y a énormément de dialogue, et si ça gêne, je ferait en sorte d'en mettre moins dans les prochains chapitre (pareille pour la longueur

Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et merci pour vos reviews ! ^^

Aller, bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 : Un psychologue inutile.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir vidé le stock de bières avec l'aide d'Antoine, Mathieu se réveilla doucement. Il était bien, son lit était bien chaud et contrastait avec la température de la chambre, et la femme qui était à ses côtés lui paraissait si belle… Il commença à toucher son dos, sa main dériva doucement vers son ventre pour remonter à ses … « Attends… mais il y avait pas de fille chez moi hier ! »

- C'est très excitant la façon dont tu me touches Mat'…

- HAAAA ! MAIS TU FOU QUOI DANS MON LIT ?! hurla Mathieu en s'éloignant.

- Ho, calme toi j'avais juste froid et je sais pas où sont tes couvertures. Je me suis donc dit que la chaleur de ton corps pourrait me réchauffer, expliqua-t-il avec un regard malsain.

- Tu l'entends gamin ? La prochaine fois tu sais quoi faire : tu le-

- T'es dégelasse, dit le schizophrène en grimaçant et en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Ça va, on est habillé.

- Ha, mais toi aussi t'es dégelasse.

- Mat' tu m'inquiètes en ce moment, on dirait que tu te parles tout seul. Ton émission te fait pas délirer ?

- Mais non gamin, je vais très bien, dit-il dans son rôle de patron.

- Si tu l'dit.

- Mais pourquoi tu l'as laissé venir dans ta chambre ? Regarde, il est encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude… il a pas ses lunettes… qu'est-ce qu'il est terrifiant…

- Retourne jouer à Starcraft toi.

- Ecoute Mat', tu m'inquiète vraiment là.

Mathieu se rapprocha tout près d'Antoine, qui était toujours allongé sur le lit:

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Comme c'est mignon 3

- C'est toi qui es mignon, lui rendit ce dernier en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Cette simple phrase mit les deux youtubeurs mal à l'aise. Mathieu s'éloigna rapidement alors qu'Antoine se redressa en ce demandant pourquoi sa bouche avait prononcé ces mots. Il dit pour détendre l'atmosphère :

- Mais va quand même voir un psy. Et c'est quoi la cause ? C'est que tu te sens trop seul ? Ou bien c'est parce que t'as pas eu de RAPPORT SEXUEL depuis trop longtemps ?

Il n'eu pas le temps de faire son mouvement habituel de sourcils car un objet jaune traversa la pièce à une vitesse spectaculaire avant de venir s'écraser sur la tête de ce dernier.

- Mec ! s'écria-t-il. Pourquoi tu me balance ton Pikachu ?

- Il est en manque de rapport sexuel.

- Et tu dis que c'est moi qui est dégelasse…

- T'as qu'à arrêter de me tendre des perches aussi !

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui parle tout seul !

- Mais non pas du tout ! se défendit Mathieu.

- Je l'ai dis t'en a trop pris pour ton petit lobe frontal.

- Voila, exactement, j'en ai juste trop pris !

- Mat', je t'emmène chez le psy.

Après une bonne trentaine de minutes à se disputer et à s'insulter de « Chubacca binoclar» et de « petit schizophrène », ils montèrent tous les deux dans la voiture d'Antoine.

- 'Toine, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi RICHARD et SAMUEL sont sur le siège passager ? demanda Mathieu avec une tête qui disait « tu te fous de moi là ».

- C'est parce qu'il est trop seul et qu'il a besoin de parler, dit une voix inaudible à Mathieu.

« _Richard la ferme !_ » cria Antoine intérieurement.

- Je voulais tourner dehors pour ma prochaine vidéo. Mets les derrière.

Les deux youtubeurs étaient assis côte à côte devant un homme qui portait des lunettes et avait les mains croisées depuis déjà 10 minutes.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'on fou là ? demanda le présentateur de SLG au deuxième youtubeurs pour briser le silence.

- Me demande pas, je devais être bourré quand je nous ai emmené, répondit Antoine.

- Ton excuse est nulle. C'est même pas crédible. T'as pas bu ce matin, y avait plus de bières.

- Il en avait peut être trop pris gros.

- Et toi ? Tu m'as bien suivi ! cria le youtubeur à lunettes.

- Tu m'as forcé à venir !

- Bien, commença le psychologue. C'est donc des disputes de couple qui vous tracassent.

- DES DISPUTES DE COUPLES ?!

La voix de Mathieu et d'Antoine n'avait fait qu'une sur cette phrase. Ils se regardèrent, regardèrent le psychologue avant d'exploser de rire. Antoine s'exclama entre deux rires.

- Nous deux ? ENSEMBLES ? Vous avez vraiment le sens de l'humour ! En plus il est bien trop mignon pour ça !

- Et lui il est bien trop mal coiffé !

- En plus il est schizo ! reprit Antoine d'une voix plus forte.

- Et lui parle à son chien en p'luche et son ventilateur !

- Il a tué deux de ses personnalisées !

- Et lui a une horrible tapisserie orange sur ces vidéos !

Antoine regarda Mathieu avant de dire :

- Elle est pas orange ! Elle est jaune !

- C'est pareil, reprit calmement le schizophrène en s'adressant à l'intéressé, elle est moche.

- « Discussions qui se finissent toujours en disputes ». Bien, on entame la procédure. Debout tous les deux. Allez, on se dépêche ! Bien. Mettez vous face à face s'il vous plait. Plus près. Encore. Bien. Tenez-vous les mains.

- Pourquoi on ferait ça ?! s'écrièrent les deux patients.

- Faites-le.

Le psychologue prononça son ordre d'une voix froide, avec un regard à faire froid dans le dos. Un regard à percer les âmes. Antoine et Mathieu joignirent leurs mains sans un mot de plus. « _Woaw. Je pensais pas qu'Antoine avait les mains aussi chaudes_. _Est-ce qu'elles sont toujours comme ça ou… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?!_ » « _J'aurais jamais pensé que le petit Sommet avec les mains aussi douces… quoique, ça va bien avec le fait qu'il soit mignon… Mais à quoi est-ce-que je pense ?! _»

- Au lieu de regarder vos mains, regardez-vous dans les yeux. DANS LES YEUX, répéta le psychologue avec son ton froid. Bien.

Il se détourna pour revenir à son bureau. C'est à se moment que Mathieu tourna les yeux vers un coin de la salle.

- Vous êtes trop mignon comme ça tous les deux ! s'exclamèrent Geek et Maître Panda.

- Hé gamin, vient ici, on va le faire aussi tous les deux, dit Patron en s'adressant au Geek.

- Non pas toi… fait le avec Hippie ! Moi je le fait avec Maître Panda ! cria le plus innocent en attrapant les mains du Panda.

- Wo wo, mais tu fais quoi là ? hurla ce dernier en le repoussant.

Le Geek reprit avec sa tête d'enfant battu :

- Mais je voulais qu'on suive la thérapie pour qu'on s'entende tous bien…

- Laisse gamin. Personne peut s'entendre avec un geek comme toi. Ils sont fermés au monde extérieur. La preuve, t'es encore puceau. Moi à ton âge j'avais déjà –

- On s'en fou ! hurla le Panda. Mais dit, c'est vrai que t'es toujours puceau ? demanda-t-il au Geek.

- Pourquoi tout le monde me déteste… J'ai peur d'aller rejoindre le Prof et la Fille enterrés au fond du jardin…

- Mec, je sais que tu m'aimes, mais desserre ton étreinte, t'es en train de me broyer les doigts là…

- Ha oui désolé, dit le schizophrène en lâchant les mains d'Antoine et en reculant. J'me rends pas compte de ma force, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- JE N'T'AI PAS DIT DE LE LACHER ! hurla le psychologue. Recommencez.

Les deux youtubeurs se remirent en place contre leur volonté et replongèrent leurs regards l'un dans celui de l'autre. Le mec à la coiffure déganté brisa le silence muni d'un sourire en coin :

- T'as de beaux yeux bleus tu sais ? On croirait voir le ciel.

- Et toi de magnifiques cheveux bruns mal coiffés.

- Ho ne gâches pas tout Mathieu. Regardes-toi, tu es entièrement rouge ! continua-t-il avec une voix séductrice en le regardant toujours droit dans les yeux. T'es dingue de moi en ce moment.

- C'est plutôt toi, beau brun, qui es raide dingue de moi. Pas la peine de te cacher sous tes lunettes, on voit quand même que tu me dévores des yeux, se défendit se dernier avec un regard tout aussi séducteur que la voix d'Antoine, en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher sa gêne.

- Ha oui ?

Sous les yeux du psychologue qui notait des choses sur ses feuilles, il lâcha la main de Mathieu et vint la collé sur sa joue tout en rapprochant leur visage. Il chuchota :

-Pourtant si je fais sa, tu deviens de plus en plus rouge et tu deviens incapable de parler. Et la rumeur que tu as lancé, tu es sur que ce n'était pas volontaire ? Moi je pense que tu m'aimes Mat'. C'est juste que tu es trop timide pour l'avouer. Ou bien tu as peu être peur que ton meilleur ami te rejette une fois que tu lui auras dit ? Ce qui n'est pas impossible je te l'accorde. Mais comme c'est toi je te ferais une faveur, je resterais ton pote 3.

Mathieu pouvait voir du coin de l'œil le Geek avec un regard apeuré, le Panda en train de chanter (« et tout deux mains dans la main, au soleil levant du matin, se dévoilèrent leur sentiment, et se disant devenir amant, (…)») le Patron en train de fantasmer, et le Hippie regardant en l'air, toujours chooté au LSD.

Apparemment, ils attendaient plus ou moins l'action de Mathieu –sauf Hippie, trop défoncé pour comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Sauf que Mathieu ne savais plus où il en était. Antoine avait dit n'importe quoi et le schizophrène ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre ni quoi faire. C'est le psy qui parla. Un ordre. Deux mots. Les deux youtubeurs se figèrent.

- Embrassez-vous.

* * *

Voilaaa ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus ^^

Je prendrais surement un peu de temps avant d'écrire le prochain chapitre (la faute aux cours...) mais j'essayerais de le publier au plus vite.

Pour le moment vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez (trop long, trop de discussion, pas assez d'humour, trop de faute (je me relis mais je les vois pas forcément...) etc) où me donner votre avis tant que cela reste constructif ^^

J'espère que vous aurez la patience d'attendre le prochain chapitre !


	4. Chapter 4

Et voila le chapitre 4 ! Ce chapitre est légèrement plus long que le dernier, et m'a également pris plus de temps.

Mais le voila enfin alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! (et m'excuse pour les fautes-)

* * *

CHAPITRE 4: Une révélation perturbante

-Embrassez-vous.

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête des deux youtubeurs. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. Ils étaient figés l'un devant l'autre, se regardant droit dans les yeux, sous le regard glacial du psychologue. Alors qu'Antoine semblait se rapprocher, c'est Mathieu qui fit le premier pas. Il avança son pied pour se maintenir et repoussa violemment Antoine -qui tomba sur le sol- avant de hurler :

- VIENS MEC ON SE CASSE D'ICI !

Antoine se releva en une demi-seconde et les deux youtubeurs sortirent en trombe du cabinet. À peine deux minutes plus tard, on entendait une voiture démarrer et s'enfuir au loin.

- Et dire que tu m'as forcé à venir, se plaignit Mathieu alors qu'Antoine prenait un virage à gauche.

- Te plains pas, c'est moi qui ai payé.

- Ha parce que t'as payé en plus ?

- Ouais, en début de séance. Je suis sur qu'on n'est pas les premiers à partir avant la fin. Il avait sans doute prévu qu'on parte en courant.

- Hé Antoine, je suis sûr que tu l'aurais embrassé s'il t'avait pas poussé, dit le chien assis sur la banquette arrière.

- Hé gamin, pourquoi tu l'as repoussé tout à l'heure ? Demanda le patron à Mathieu. Je m'attendais à un truc épique après que tu l'ai embrassé. Un truc comme -

Deux personnes parlèrent mais une seule voix se fit entendre dans la voiture:

-JE L'AURAIS PAS EMBRASSÉ ! Merci mec tu me rassures. Arrêtes de dire la même chose que moi. C'est flippant. Tu sais que c'est les amoureux qui font ça normalement ?

Grand blanc. Plus aucun des deux présentateurs n'osaient dire un mot, de peur de dire la même chose que l'autre et de passer, comme l'avait dit le psychologue, pour « un couple ». Antoine plongé dans ses pensées et sans cesse interrompu par les commentaires de Richard le chien, oublia de tourner le volant lors du virage. Heureusement, Mathieu, en temps que bon copilote, eu le réflexe d'attraper le volant chaud et de le tourner, évitant ainsi un accident certain. Ce dernier lui dit alors de la façon la plus élégante et polie qui soit:

- MEC FAIS GAFFE QUAND TU CONDUIS ! JE VEUX PAS CREVER DANS TA BANIOLE, MERDE !

- Et crever main dans la main ça te dis ? lui répondit le brun décoiffé avec son habituel regard séducteur.

- Que...

Mathieu ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il c'était dis aussi que le volant était anormalement chaud. Dès qu'il réalisa qu'il avait ses mains sur celles d'Antoine, il les enleva aussitôt et les serra entres elles -sûrement inconsciemment, pour garder la chaleur que les mains d'Antoine lui avaient procurés. Il réussit juste à dire doucement « Non sérieux, fais gaffe quand t'es au volant. » avant que la pensées des mains chaudes du plus grand revienne dans son esprit. Mathieu avait peut-être les mains douces mais elles restaient froides. La chaleur des mains de son pote lui semblait tellement bénéfique... Il n'arriva à chasser cette pensée que lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant chez lui et que le « beau brun » lui déclara qu'il était « arrivé à sa demeure ».

- Bha et toi ? Tu viens pas ? lui demanda le maître des lieux.

- Je vais d'abord chercher des bières -et du café aussi éventuellement- vu que je te rappelle qu'on a finit les stocks hier.

- Dis plutôt que c'est parce que t'es trop stressé pour rester seul avec lui dans un moment pareil ! s'exclama Richard.

Antoine lui répliqua poliment et intérieurement: « _Richard, si tu continue, je te brûle une oreille et je t'enferme dans le coffre de la voiture, c'est clair ?_ ». Chose a laquelle l'intéressé lui répondit de façon ironique «_ Et si c'est au chalet, je peux ? ». _Antoine l'ignora et se contenta de dire « à toute'» à Mathieu, qui répondit de même. Et le grand brun repartit sans un mot de plus.

- Hé gamin, je crois que ce mec fantasme sur toi.

- C'est Antoine: il fantasme sur tout et n'importe quoi. Tu m'apprends rien. Mais t'inquiète Patron, tu restes pire que lui.

- Hé ouais ! Inutile de chercher conseil auprès de Rocco et Katzuni ! Car il faut que tu sache gamin c'est moi qui leur ai tout appris !

- J'en doute pas répondit Mathieu exaspéré.

- Ça te dit que je te montre quelques trucs ? Comme ça tu sauras comment faire pour -Aïe !

Quelque chose venait de frapper le Patron en plein visage (non, ce n'est pas Pikachu) mais Mathieu s'en fichait: tant que le pervers la fermait, ça ne pouvait que le combler.

Il monta à son étage et rentra dans son appartement. C'est lorsqu'il s'assit sur son canapé qu'il pensa à Antoine: il venait de retrouver son ordinateur. Et dire qu'il était pourtant bien mis en évidence... Il le prit, l'alluma et décida de faire un tour sur Facebook. Ce qu'il regretta aussitôt. C'est avec horreur qu'il découvrit les messages de ses fans. Et devinez qui pris la parole !

- Faut racheter du LSD, gros...

- TU CROIS QUE J'AI QUE ÇA À FAIRE LÀ ?! hurla Mathieu au Hippie.

- Non, c'est vrai ! Tu dois aller voir Antoine ! T'as sans doute pleins de chose à lui dire, ou plutôt, à lui faire, dis le Patron en fantasmant.

- Toi, tu arrêtes ça tout de suite ou sinon je te renvoie en taule ! Répondit le petit schizophrène à bout de nerfs.

- Essaie un peu pour voir, gamin ! Je te rappel que la dernière fois y a eu des morts.

Tout le monde se tût à cette phrase. C'est vrai que deux personnages de SLG (sans compter les personnages secondaires comme l'Homme à la cravate) n'apparaissent plus dans l'émission, mais depuis que la rubrique « Science Infuse » était remplacé par « L'Instant Panda », les épisodes avait plus de succès. Quand à la Fille… Mathieu se contentait de penser que c'était mieux qu'elle ne soit plus là – seul le Geek était contre l'idée qu'elle disparaisse : « Mais elle a de gros bobbies ! ».

Enfin bref. Mathieu avait des problèmes à présent. Des GROS problèmes. Effectivement, il avait plus d'une centaine de messages. Mais pas des messages sur ses vidéos ou des questions. Non. C'était uniquement des questions sur sa « relation avec Antoine Daniel » ou des plaintes comme « Tu aurais du me choisir moi ! » « Pourquoi lui ?! T-T ».

« _Comment je vais faire pour me sortir de se pétrin moi maintenant ?... _». Cette question occupait la totalité des pensées de Mathieu – hormis une petite partie réservé à Antoine et au psychologue. Dans le pire des cas, il pouvait toujours attendre Antoine. Ils en discuteraient ensembles et essaieraient de trouver une solution. Quoi que… ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée après tout…

- Mathieu …. Mathieu !...

Une voix étouffée, ou plutôt, un chuchotement l'interrompit dans ses réflexions. Il songea un instant que c'était Antoine qui l'appelait de la fenêtre, mais il n'y avait personne. Le petit brun se re-concentra et demanda alors à ses personnalités :

- Bon, quelqu'un a une idée pour une solution à ce problème ?

- Une tarte à la rhubarbe !

- Hippie va chercher ta drogue et laisse les autres répondre. D'autres suggestions ?

- Tu les invites tous, tu leur donnes un peu de drogues incognito, et tu leurs demande de tous s'envoyer en l'air ! Comme sa ils pourront rien te reprocher, et t'en profite aussi ! C'est ça les affaires gamins, expliqua Patron en fumant sa cigarette.

- Rien ? repris le pauvre Mathieu sans faire attention au Patron.

- Et bien logiquement, répondit Maître Panda, si t'as pas d'idée, on en a pas non plus. Vu qu'on est toi, et que toi tu es nous…

Plus personne ne disait un mot. Mathieu se décida donc à attendre son ami à lunette, que ça soit une bonne ou une mauvaise idée il ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Peut-être qu'Antoine, vu qu'il était aussi dans le problème, pourrait peut-être les aider.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Antoine débarqua dans l'appartement, accompagné de 6 packs de bières et 4 paquets de café :

- Je pense qu'on en aura assez là, déclara ce dernier en franchissant la porte.

- Je pense aussi, dit Mathieu du tac au tac. Mais mec viens voir on a un tout petit problème…

Il lui montra les messages et Antoine hurla avec sa voix digne du présentateur de What The Cut:

- NAN MAIS MEC ON EST GAY MAINTENANT ! QU'EST-CE QUE JE VAIS DIRE À CAROLINE MOI SI ELLE L'APPREND ?

Cette phrase, normal hormis le fait qu'elle fut crié, perturba néanmoins Mathieu, qui resta bloqué sur le « on est gay maintenant ». Celui-ci ce leva du canapé où il était toujours assis, et demanda alors pour cacher son trouble, qui était la dénommé Caroline. Il apprit donc qu'elle était la ''demoiselle'' que le grand youtubeur brun à lunette cherchait à ''prendre dans ses filets'' depuis quelques semaines. « _Hé gamin, ta ''Caroline'', elle est mineure ?_ » dit une voix grave dans la tête du schizophrène. Antoine n'entendit pas la phrase du Patron mais eu le droit à une remarque ironique de la part de Richard, qui était à présent logé dans sa tête, la peluche étant trop loin. C'est le plus petit des youtubeurs qui reprit la parole :

- Si t'as une idée pour qu'on se sorte de cette merde…

- Justement, je vois pas du tout, répondit le mec à lunette qui avait réussit tant bien que mal à se calmer. Ce qui faudrait c'est qu'on sorte chacun avec une meuf mais… je crois que c'est mort… vu que tous les gens croient qu'on est ensemble… ou qu'on est gay…

Blocage numéro deux. Cette fois Mathieu resta plus sur les mots « on est ensemble » que « on est gay ». Il allait continuer encore longtemps, le grand brun décoiffé, à dire des phrases de ce genre ? C'est qu'il a pour but de lui faire passer un message ? Ou bien peut-être qu'il ne s'en rend tout simplement pas compte ?…

- Mat', qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? t'es tout rouge… t'as de la fièvre ou quoi ?

C'est à ce moment qu'Antoine posa sa main sur le front du petit Mathieu, qui fut pour lui le coup fatal. Il tomba évanoui sur un Antoine totalement désorienté par ce qui était en train de se passer.

Mathieu se réveilla dans son lit. Le réveil indiquait 8 : 21 et à coté de celui-ci était déposée une tasse de café… malheureusement froide. « _Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé déjà ? J'ai pas pris de cuite pourtant… enfin, je crois… _» pensa-t-il en se levant. Étant déjà habillé, il sortit de sa chambre et rentra dans le salon. C'est lorsqu'il vu Antoine dormir sur son canapé que les choses lui revinrent : le message de la fan, l'arrivé d'Antoine, le réveil au côté d'Antoine, la rencontre avec le psy, les mains chaudes d'Antoine, le trajet en voiture avec Antoine, les messages de Facebook, la réaction d'Antoine lorsqu'il les avait vu, la main d'Antoine sur son front…

- Gamin, tu veux ********censuré******** avec Antoine ou quoi ? Tu penses beaucoup à lui on dirait, dit le Patron avec –on pouvait le deviner- un regard pervers.

Le Geek hurla un grand « NOOOOOON ! » auquel Maître Panda ajouta :

- T'es tombé amoureux de lui et tu viens de t'en apercevoir ? Donc la fille à la Polymanga avait raison ! Tu es amoureuse d'Antoine Daniel ! C'est pas que platonique !

- J'avais deviné depuis longtemps que tu voulais ***biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip*** avec lui !

- Les écoutes pas, gros ! Ils en ont tous trop pris, déclara le hippie pour essayer de calmer son hôte.

On entendait le Geek pleuré en disant entre deux sanglots « Pourquoi lui ? snif… Pourquoi pas une belle fille avec des gros bobbies ?... »

Mathieu n'en pouvait plus de les entendre. Il se dirigea vers le meuble où il gardait ces médicaments. Toutes ses personnalités le regardèrent sans dire un mot. Il commença à chuchoter :

- Voila le silence c'est bien aussi. Parce que franchement… C'EST CHIAN DE VOUS ENTENDRE RACONTER DES CONNERIES !

Il se rappela alors qu'Antoine était en train de dormir. Il lui jeta donc un rapide coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'il dormait toujours. Ce qui était apparemment le cas. La voix du Panda parla dans la tête du schizophrène : « _Mais au fond de toi, tu sais qu'on a raison. Le simple fait de penser à la chaleur de ses mains te rend rouge._ ». Mathieu se sentit rougir à se moment là et regarda Antoine qui dormait toujours sur le canapé. Il se surprit à penser vouloir s'allonger à côté de lui. « _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive à la fin ?_ »

C'est alors qu'une voix aiguë se fit entendre :

- Mais c'est très simple !

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plus ! ^^

J'essaierais de publier le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine mais je ne vous promet rien.

En attendant, vous pouvez toujours laisser un review pour me donner votre avis !


	5. Chapter 5

VOICI LE CHAPITRE 5 !

...avec presque 2 semaine de retard je suis désolé... Mais pour me faire pardonné, j'ai une surprise pour vous, que vous découvrirez en fin de chapitre ;) j'espère que vous jouerez le jeu !

Bon, je vous laisse déguster se chapitre ! (étant légèrement plus cours que le dernier, je vous prévient)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Une réapparition improbable

- Mais c'est très simple !

Cette voix aiguë et insupportable... non... ce n'est pas...

- Puta*n de m*rde enf*oiré qu'est-ce que tu f*u là bo*del ?! J'te croyais mort ! Tu sors d'où, NOM DE DIEU ?!

Devant Mathieu se tenait un sosie de lui, vêtu d'une blouse blanche, d'un noeud papillon noir et blanc ainsi qu'une fine paire de lunette. Soudain, une blonde que Mathieu n'avait pas encore remarqué pris la parole tout en enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux autour de ses doigts:

- Hé bien, je crois qu'il vient du même endroit que moi !

- MAIS NON DE DIEU QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ?!

- BOOBIES !

Le Mathieu habillé de rouge cria ce mot d'une voix pleine d'excitation -sans arrière pensées- avant de venir se coller entre les seins de la Blonde, qui n'eut pas le temps de contester car le Patron s'exclama :

- Héhé faites donc des choses tous les deux je vais chercher l... attends... mais c'est toi qui m'as frappé tout à l'heure, devant l'appart' ! Beatch, tu vas payer...

- C'était pour me venger de la dernière fois. Tu te souviens, quand tu t'es caché dans mes sous-vêtement pour m'observer, sale pervers.

- Si seulement je me rappelais de tout ce que je fais ! répondis ce dernier.

Mathieu retourna dans sa chambre pour éviter de crier encore une fois, qui serait la fois de trop avant de réveiller Antoine -qui dort toujours, ne l'oublions pas. Il ferma la porte, se posa sur son lit et demanda en essayant de reprendre son calme:

- Est-ce-que le Mathieu qui possède la science infuse pourrait m'expliquer CE QUI SE PASSE ICI. Merci.

Le Prof se lança alors dans un discours explicatif à sa façon:

- Mais c'est très simple ! J'étais dans un lieu glacé...

- Et moi aussi ! M'oublie pas ! l'interrompis la Blonde à qui personne ne fit attention.

-... et réfléchissais à un énième moyen de sortir. Pensant que ma science infuse ne pouvait plus me sauver, c'est alors que j'ai remarqué quelque chose. J'ai ensuite vérifié et mon hypothèse c'est révélée être correcte. T'as défense cérébrale était en train de diminuer petit à petit. J'ai alors testé régulièrement en t'appelant (tu m'as entendu une fois) le niveau de ta défense. J'ai donc attendu qu'elle atteigne ce niveau critique...

- Attends attends, le coupa Mathieu. Comment ça ma « défense cérébrale était en train de diminuer petit à petit » et que tu as « attendu qu'elle atteigne ce niveau critique » ?

- Mais laisse moi terminer ! reprit le Prof. Donc je disais. Lorsque ta défense cérébrale a atteint ce niveau critique, une brèche c'est ouverte entre la globalité de ton être et ton esprit schizophrénique. J'en ai alors profité pour sortir du plus profond de ton âme pour revenir parmi vous !

- Et moi je l'ai suivi ! dis la Blonde, ignoré de tous.

- Donc maintenant que t'as fini, tu peux m'expliquer le truc avec ma défense cérébrale ?

- Faut vraiment tout vous expliquer. Bande d'ignorant. Donc. Tu as sûrement remarqué que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal ces derniers temps. Cela est provoqué par des événements qui te mettent en difficultés. Et le moment où tu perds tes moyens fait donc chuter ta défense cérébrale.

- Mais je suis pas en difficultés !

- Bien sûr que si ! le reprirent toutes ses personnalités.

Mathieu les regarda à tour de rôle. Jamais ils n'avaient tous étés d'accord. D'habitude, il y avait toujours des disputes pour savoir qui aurait raison ou pas. De plus, c'était sur le discours du Prof qu'ils étaient d'accord, ce qui était quasiment impossible... voir impossible tout court. Mathieu en resta bouche-bée. Le Geek, le Panda, la Blonde, le Patron, et même le Hippie, étaient alignés devant leur hôte, et dirent chacun leur tour un mot pour expliquer la situation à Mathieu.

- Tu...

- ...es...

- ...amoureux...

- ...d'Antoine...

- ...Grooos.

La voix horrifiée du Geek, celle fredonnante du Panda, ainsi que celle ''mignonne'' de la fille et celle pervertie du Patron -mais également l'intonation de celle du Hippie, à moitié défoncé- clouèrent le petit youtubeur sur place. Lui ? AMOUREUX D'Antoine ? C'était impossible !

- Si même eux ils ont compris, t'es obligé d'avoir compris aussi, déclara le Mathieu scientifique.

Non. Non ! C'est impossible ! IMPOSSIBLE ! I-M-P-O-double S-I-B-L-E. Comment lui, Mathieu, mignon youtubeur aux beaux cheveux bruns et au magnifiques yeux bleus, aurait-il pu tomber amoureux d'Antoine, le grand youtubeur mal coiffé à lunette, à la limite de la scatophilie, qui parle à son chien en peluche et son ventilateur et qui n'a pas de décors pour ses vidéos ? Mathieu explosa de rire:

- HAHAHAHA, vous dites que des conneries ! Vous devenez de plus en plus cons ou vous en avez tous trop pris ? Sérieusement, vous m'avez bien fais flipper ! Nan, vraiment j'ai failli vous croire les mecs !

- Comment t'expliques que je suis de retour alors ? demanda le Prof en regardant Mathieu de façon qui voulait dire « T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? ».

- Bha t'as inventé toute une histoire puis... heu... t'es revenu de vacance !

Un grand blanc s'installa dans la pièce. « Nom de dieu, ils disent rien, c'est mauvais... TRÈS mauvais... ». Il les dévisagea l'un après l'autre. Tous les personnages de sa tête le regardaient. Mais pas comme d'habitude. C'était d'une autre façon. On pouvait voir dans leurs regards qu'ils étaient sérieux. Le Patron ne fantasmait pas, le Hippie avait l'air sobre, le Panda ne chantait rien, le Geek avait un regard légèrement effrayer mais aucune larme, et la Blonde ne jouait pas avec ses cheveux. Le Prof brisa le silence qui devenait pesant, tendant encore plus l'atmosphère:

- Tu l'aimes ?

Pas de réponse de Mathieu. Le Prof et lui se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Le Mathieu à la blouse répéta la question de façon plus insistante. Toujours pas de réponse. Tous les yeux étaient fixé sur eux, les personnalités attendant la réponse de leur hôte.

- Mathieu, est-ce-que tu aimes Antoine ? repris le Prof pour la troisième fois.

- Je... heu... non, bien sur que non ! répondit-il enfin, le visage teinté entièrement de rouge.

- Quand t'as lu le message de la fan, ça t'as pourtant troublé, dis Maître Panda en s'avançant d'un pas.

- Et quand il t'a plaqué contre le mur ? ajouta le Patron en avançant également d'un pas. T'avais tellement rougis que t'avais changé de couleur de peau ! Un peu comme maintenant en faite. Tu crois qu'on t'as pas vu ou quoi ?

- N'importe qui aurait été gêné ! ~

- Non pas moi, reprit le Patron.

- Et quand il a dit que t'était mignon alors ? Demanda le Geek avec une voix implorante, avant que le Mathieu désordonné ne puisse répondre au criminel, tout en s'avançant lui aussi d'un pas.

- Sans oublier votre visite chez le psy, Gros.

Le Hippie s'avança à son tour -pour une fois conscient de la situation. La fille fit alors un pas tout en disant d'une voix douce:

- Et en partant du psy dans la voiture quand vous disiez les mêmes choses? Et quand tu lui à pris les mains, sur le volant ?

- C'était pas volontaire ! C'était pour évité de mourir ! protesta Mathieu en guise de cri de détresse.

Mathieu ne se sentait pas très bien. Toutes les remarques qu'on venait de lui faire... Mais le pire, ce n'était pas les questions elles-même. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était comme pris au piège dans un sablier, attendant le moment fatal où il serait enseveli par le sable. La voix du Prof fit couler le sable de se sablier encore plus vite. Il avait prononcé une question suivit d'une phrase qui mis Mathieu encore plus mal à l'aise: « Et avant que tu t'évanouisse ? Et même maintenant. ». Le petit youtubeur réussi à balbutier « co-comment ça ''maintenant'' ? », avant d'avoir une réponse commune:

- On sait tous que tu voudrais te coucher auprès de lui, la tout de suite. Parce que n'oublie pas que tu es nous et qu'on est toi.

- Ha c'est marrant ça. On n'est toi, nettoie... laisser tomber.

Le pauvre schizophrène était complètement perdu. Il n'avait jamais fais de blague aussi pourrie de sa vie – ou presque, mais pas plus pourries que celle là. Ça, c'était vraiment un jeu de mot laid.

Puis après tout, peut-être qu'il aimait vraiment Antoine... peut-être plus qu'un simple rival et ami youtubeur... Non. Mathieu retournait la choses dans tous les sens, mais il ne voyait pas comment répondre à la question de philosophie « L'amour entre lui et moi, c'est possible ? ». Il demanda alors, reprenant peut à peu son ''calme'':

- Vous avez une idée pour savoir si je l'aime ou pas ? - Non Patron, tu te tais.

- Mais j'ai encore rien dis !

- Justement. Alors, des suggestions ?

C'est le Prof, grâce à sa science infuse, et en imitant le psy, qui déclara:

- Embrasse-le, on verra bien.

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus !

N'hésitez pas à donner une review ! Et également, je vous laisse choisir la fin de l'histoire ! - car oui, elle approche, d'ici quelques chapitres (je sais pas combien exactement), l'histoire de Mathieu et d'Antoine sera terminé !

Afin de savoir quelle fin vous souhaiter (Bad end T-T ou Happy end 3), **je vous laisse voter en review ou en MP** ! On va voir combien sont sadiques ici è_é

Sur ce, je vous laisse ^^ (et essaierai de mettre moins de temps pour le prochain chapitre...)

PS: SI VOUS REMARQUEZ DES FAUTES, signalez les que je puisse les corriger pour un plus grand confort de lecture ^^

ET N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE VOTER ! merci ;)


	6. Chapter 6

GOMENASAI ! ~ Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre autant de temps pour ce chapitre !

Mais le voila enfin ! (S'il vous plais, me tapez pas...)

Je vais vous laisser digéré ce chapitre, que j'espère, vous allez bien savourer ! Parce que je ne sais pas du tout quand viendra le prochain...

Effectivement, j'ai pas beaucoup le temps d'écrire (beaucoup de chose à faire...) et en plus de ça, **je travail aussi sur une autre fic' **(j'expliquerai ça en bas pour les curieux)

De plus, je prends bien en compte **vos votes pour choisir la Bad end où la Happy end **;)  
Et je vous rassure, IL Y AURA BIEN LES DEUX (aimant moi aussi le guimauve mais étant sadique... x))  
Donc les votes consisteront donc à déterminer laquelle des deux fins sera écrite en première... et donc, sera entièrement déterminant pour la suite !  
Car oui, une suite est prévu :3 mais elle ne sera pas la même selon la fin de celle-ci ;)

DONC **VOTER** EST IMPORTANT !

Bon, BONNE LECTURE ^^

PS: Les textes en _italiques et entre guillemets_ sont les pensés de Mathieu

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Une scène épique**

- Embrasse le on verra bien.

Mathieu regarda le Prof avant d'ajouter :

- Pourquoi vous voulez tous que je l'embrasse ? Sérieux, vous avez pas d'autres solutions ?

- Je crois bien que non, reprit le Prof. C'est la seule méthode fiable en tout cas. Selon l'effet que ça te fera, on pourra en déduire tes sentiments envers lui.

- Gamin ! Moi j'ai une autre solution ! Tu peux le-

- Grooooooooooos.

- Je préfère encore l'autre méthode -_-' lâcha le schizophrène. Vous me fatiguez tous…

L'attention des personnalités se dissipa. Chacun d'entre eux reprirent leur comportement habituel, sauf le Prof, qui fixait Mathieu avec un regard qui transmettait l'interrogation « Alors ? Tu vas le faire ou pas ? ».

Défi à relever. Mathieu voulait absolument savoir. Il DEVAIT savoir. Il sortit de sa chambre et aperçu Antoine sur le canapé. Toujours en train de dormir, il avait changé de position. Il était tellement mignon sans ses lunettes, avec ses quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui recouvraient le visage ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était irrésistible ! Le grand Antoine, innocent et sans défense, imitant la belle au bois dormant ! Face à cet Antoine tellement différent de d'habitude, Mathieu se sentit rougir. Allait-il relevé le défi ? Il y avait dans sa tête un brouillard épais, qui, tel un voile, l'empêchait de s'imaginer son avenir. « _Y a pas trente-six milles solutions…_ ».

Toutes ses personnalités étaient sur le côté et guettaient le moindre fait et gestes de leur hôte, chacun avec une mimique bien caractéristique – peureux, défoncé, curieux, ''fantasmique'' etc.

Mathieu s'approcha doucement de son prince endormi et s'agenouilla afin de ne pas être trop haut par rapport au canapé –malgré son 1m60.

Deux choix s'offraient à lui : l'embrasser ou partir en courant. Ça revenait presque à dire « rester avec lui ou le laisser tomber »… à moins qu'il ne se réveille avant. Mais Mathieu voulait savoir. Il voulait enlever le voile, arrêter le sablier. Et c'était le moment. Peut-être la seule opportunité qu'il aura.

Il se pencha vers le visage d'Antoine. Bizarrement, celui-ci semblait sourire, et Mathieu refusa d'imaginer à quoi se pervers pouvait rêver. Il se rapprocha encore un peu du visage de son rival youtubeur. Il pouvait à présent sentir son souffle. Il avait dû manger un chewing-gum à un moment de la nuit car il avait une odeur de menthe.

Notre héro schizophrène était rouge : Antoine était vraiment à croquer sans ses lunettes ! Le petit Mathieu était gêné et commençait à avoir peur. Son courage le quittait. Il ne se sentait pas tout à fait près. Et comment pouvait-il volé un baiser à Antoine ? Il recula.

- Bha alors gamin ? T'as pas le courage ? demanda le Patron en se rapprochant de Mathieu. Moi je le fait bien regarde.

L'homme en noir saisi Mathieu, le plaqua contre le mur et lui roula une pelle, tout en ayant une main plaquée sur son entre-jambe. Sa proie essaya de s'échapper mais se fut un échec. Il laissa donc tomber et attendit que le pervers le lâche –ce qui arriva deux minutes après. Il avait l'impression que ce diable venait de lui aspiré toute sa force vitale. Il se contentait de rester adossé au mur, le regard perdu dans le vide, incapable de dire un mot. «_ Je viens de me faire embrasser par moi… par le pervers… par le diable en personne…_ »

- Vas-y gamin ! Fait lui maintenant que tu sais comment faire ! Et avoue… ça t'a plus, dit le Patron de sa voix grave –et voyant Mathieu qui ne bougeait pas il ajouta- t'en veux encore ?

A ces mots, le schizophrène s'approcha du canapé, s'agenouilla de nouveau et approcha son visage de celui d'Antoine. «_ Faut que j'embrasse quelqu'un… je peux pas supporter le fait que la dernière personne à qui j'ai roulé une pelle ça soit un personnage fictif… qui est moi !... et que ça soit Patron… Mais embrasser un mec… c'est pire ou pas ?... _»

Ses lèvres étaient à moins d'un centimètre de celle d'Antoine. « _… non, je peux pas embrasser Ant-_»

*SMACK*

- Et n'hésite pas à y mettre la langue gamin !

Le Patron venait d'appuyer sur la tête de Mathieu Sommet. Ce qui eut comme résultat qu'il fit un gros poutou à Antoine Daniel.

Mathieu était énormément embarassé et voulait fuir loin, mais ne pouvait pas se relever à cause de la main du Patron qui appuyait sur sa tête – il avait dû obtenir une force surhumaine grâce à toutes ses victimes qu'il avait empêché de fuir (par habitude quoi). Il semblait d'ailleurs en train de nager dans un rêve éveillé, qui le fit… *_cherche une façon propre et poli de s'exprimer_* qui fit lever son petit soldat au garde à vous.

Le petit schizophrène ferma les yeux très fort, ses lèvres toujours collées à celles d'Antoine. « _Pourvu que j'me réveille, pourvu que j'me réveille… _». Soudain, il sentit Antoine bouger. « _Ça y est, il est réveillé, il va me tuer…_ ». Mais ce n'était pas du tout ça. Antoine avait effectivement bougé mais il dormait toujours. Il rendit son baisé à Mathieu, totalement désorienté par ce qui était en train de se passer.

Il sentit alors la main du Patron s'éloigner mais n'eut même pas le temps d'envisager de s'évader car c'est celle d'Antoine à son tour qui l'attrapa. Le youtubeur endormi attira Mathieu près de lui et l'embrassa comme jamais Mathieu n'avait été embrassé. Il se sentait mal : il se rappelait maintenant qu'Antoine lui avait dit un jour qu'il était somnambule. Jusqu'où pourrait aller ce rêveur pervers ? Mathieu pris peur mais ne pouvait s'enfuir. Il était retenu par l'emprise d'Antoine. Le grand brun était maintenant au-dessus du petit schizophrène. Il avait arrêté de l'embrasser. Malgré ses yeux fermés, on devinait qu'il le regardait. C'est alors que le somnambule parla :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant ?

On pouvait comparer Mathieu à une petite japonaise. Vous savez, celle que l'on voit dans certains mangas. Seule, sans défense, rougissant, un œil fermé, l'autre ouvert, s'exclamant par un petit « Anooo… », un petit « Heuuu », lorsqu'elle tombe dans l'escalier et qu'un garçon essaie de la rattraper. Scène finissant généralement par un « gros fail »

- Alors ? reprit le prince somnambule en s'approchant de l'oreille de Mathieu en lui chuchotant- qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Des mots sortirent involontairement de la bouche de Mathieu, qui se maudit sur le champ. Si il avait pu, il se serait éclaté la tête contre un mur ou il aurait sauté par la fenêtre. Mais avait-il bien entendu ce qu'il avait dit ? Ou l'avait-il imaginé ? « C'est toi que je veux ». Non, ce n'était pas lui qui avait dit ça… En tout cas, Antoine l'avait bel et bien entendu car il lui roula une énième pelle mais commença à devenir sérieux. Une de ses deux mains –qui était à côté de la tête de Mathieu – descendit. Elle toucha son épaule, frôla son ventre… Mathieu n'en pouvait plus. Sentant la main du somnambule descendre encore, il le repoussa tant bien que mal et réussi à s'extraire de son étreinte en se roulant vers le côté. Il atterri par terre et regarda Antoine, qui avait à présent la tête plongé dans un des coussins du canapé.

- Surveillez-le, je vais prendre une douche.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il n'avait, bien entendu, aucune envie de se laver. Il sentait encore l'odeur de son prince somnambule sur lui… et sa chaleur… son corps, ses baisers… Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, il embrassait super bien ce con ! Avec ce petit arrière-goût de menthe… Mais faut pas oublier, avant tout, qu'il était en train de dormir…

- C'est pas bien Mathieu, c'est pas bien…

Il se regarda dans le miroir et fut surpris de voir à quel point il était rouge. Il enleva son T-shirt – car oui, il avait dormit habillé – lorsqu'il entendit une voix derrière lui dire « Alors ? ». Il se retourna et vit le Prof, appuyé contre la porte.

- Quoi « Alors ? » ? Tu vois pas que je me douche là ?

- Tu comptais pas le faire.

- Bien sûr que si !

Il sifflota doucement en détournant le regard.

- Bref, repris le Mathieu à la Science infuse. Comment c'était ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ressenti ?

Le schizophrène se tourna vers lui. Il était sérieux ? Comment pouvait-il poser la question ? Il le savait très bien ! Et c'était tellement gênant… Il lui répondit :

- Et bien… rien. J'ai trouvé ça complètement dégueulasse.

Il avait dit cette phrase basse, en détournant une nouvelle fois le regard. Il ne voulait pas que ses rougeurs le trahissent une fois de plus.

Un cri de gamin se fit entendre dans la pièce d'à côté. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à notre petit schizophrène pour deviner ce qui était en train de s'y passer. Sans le Prof –sans doute le personnage le plus intelligent de SLG- il restait Antoine mais aussi la Grognasse, le Patron –dérangé-, le Hippie –défoncé-, le gamin –débraillé. Son cerveau allait craquer ! Ils le poussaient à bout ! Il était obligé que quelque chose de malsain se soit passé ! Surtout avec le Patron ! Ce pervers professionnel avait dû…

- Pourquoi tu les as laissés ?!

- Comment tu faisais quand j'étais pas là ?

Très bonne question.

Mathieu sortit de la salle de bain suivi du Mathieu à blouse blanche, avant d'assister à une scène marquante. Mélangez les mots « corde », « scotch », « caméra » et « porno » et ça vous donnera une idée de ce qui était en train de se passer dans ce salon. Ça aurait fait un magnifique tableau en histoire des arts. Dans la rubrique guerre pornographique.

La caméra était placée devant le canapé, occupé par Antoine et la Fille –qui était en train de lui caresser le torse en lui donnant des baisers. Derrière la caméra, deux chaises dos à dos, où se trouvaient le Hippie et Maître Panda, saucissonnés par une corde. Le Hippie avait son joint dans la bouche, apparemment au pays des licornes, tandis que Maître Panda ne pouvait plus parler, en raison d'un morceau de scotch sur son museau –il avait sans doute trop chanté. Il était d'ailleurs face à la télé qui présentait une vidéo étrange, complètement Wath The Fuck. A cet instant, on pouvait y entendre « C'est de là d'où tu viens ma chérie ! 3 ». Devant cet horrible spectacle, le panda fermait les yeux.

Mathieu allait hurler mais il se rendit compte d'une chose. Le Gamin n'était pas là… et le Patron non plus.

« _Putain… _».

Le schizophrène n'en pouvait plus. Tout ça, c'était sans aucun doute un coup de se pervers ! Tout cela n'était qu'un piège. C'était uniquement pour lui faire gagner du temps afin de réussir à faire quelque chose au Geek, chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire car il était constamment surveillé par son hôte.

Et là, il était seul avec lui.

Sans perdre une seule seconde de plus, Mathieu traversa la pièce en courant, renversant au passage la caméra. Il alla voir dans sa chambre. Personne. Bien sûr que non, ça aurait été trop facile. « _Réfléchi Mathieu, réfléchi… _». A part dans les hôtels, les bennes à ordure, et sur le canapé, ou est-ce qu'il dormait ce violeur ?... « _Mais oui !_ ». Le petit youtubeur se souvint avoir reçu une plainte du Geek disant qu'il ne voulait plus aller dans la cave ! Il avait même pleuré et s'était enchaîné on ne sait comment à son lit et à son Pikachu pour ne pas descendre.

Il courut donc vers la cave, manquant de tombé dans les escaliers. Il poussa la porte. Fermé.

- C'est pas vrai !

Évidemment ! Ce diable n'était pas bête (enfin, disons qu'il avait sans doute l'habitude de séquestrer ses proies). Mathieu envisagea de défoncer la porte mais abandonna au premier coup. La porte était faite en bois, une bonne grosse porte en bois. Comme dans les cachots d'un château. Elle possédait une grosse serrure. Une grosse serrure et une vielle clé. Une grosse serrure facile à forcer.

Mathieu regarda donc ce qu'il avait dans sa poche: rien de bien utile. Il essaya quand même de forcer la serrure avec la touillette en fer qu'il avait sortit de sa poche.

Et par chance, ça fonctionna !

Il entra en trombe et arriva juste à temps: le Geek était attaché à une chaise, la bouche recouvert d'un bout de scotch, les larmes pleins le visage, avec le Patron assis sur lui.

- Toi le pervers tu sors ! On va avoir une petite discutions tous les deux.

Le Patron sortit, visiblement vexé par l'interruption de son hôte, qui était en train d'aider le pauvre gamer à sortir de ses chaines.

- Merci Mathieu T-T, remercia le Geek une fois sa bouche dé-scotché, en pleurant de plus belle.

- C'est pas moi qui faut remercier, c'est le café.

Il montra la touillette dont il c'était servit pour ouvrir la porte à la victime et ils sortirent tous les deux de cet endroit humide.

De retour dans le salon devenu silencieux, Mathieu attrapa le Patron et le traîna dans la chambre.

- Tu peux pas t'empêcher de faire des conneries hein ? commença le schizophrène en colère. Tu peux pas te tenir tranquille ! Qu'est-ce-qui te passes par la tête ? Mais qu'est-ce-qu'on va faire de toi ? Et qu'est-ce-qui se serait passé si j'étais pas intervenu ? Tu l'aurais violé ? Tes putes te suffisent plus ?

- Ho ho, calme toi gamin ! T'as pas à me contrôler comme ça ! Je fais ce qui me plaît !

- Sauf si c'est par rapport aux autres ! Le respect d'autrui tu connaîs ?

Mathieu avait les nerfs à vifs. Il n'en pouvais plus. Surtout par rapport au Patron. Ce pervers dégueulasse devenait de pire en pire !

- Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

Terreur. Tristesse. Culpabilité. Fureur. Haine.

Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Ils ne faisaient qu'un mais il voulait s'en aller ? Soit ! Qu'il parte, qu'il fasse sa vie, et qu'il le laisse tranquille.

- Casse toi. Et ne reviens même pas.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

La voix du Patron était devenu dur, froide, ne laissant passé aucune émotion.

- Exactement !

- Et bien je pars, dis le Patron en se tournant vers la sortit.

- Et barres-toi bien loin surtout !

Mathieu balança un coussin sur l'homme en noir, qui l'évita de justesse en passant la porte. Il avait prononcé un « Adieu gamin ». Un « Adieu gamin » froid. Un « Adieu gamin » légèrement triste. Un dernier « gamin ». C'était son dernier mot.

Il était vraiment partit ! Le petit brun couru vers la sortit, mais c'était trop tard, il avait déjà disparu.

- Humm... Mathieu... Tu viens de rompre ou quoi ? C'est quoi tout ce bordel ?

« _En quelque sorte..._ » pensa le schizophrène délaissé avant de remarquer qu'Antoine venait de se réveiller. Lorsque Mathieu le regarda, il rougit et en fut complètement chamboulé. Un vrai raz-de-marré ! C'était fou l'effet que le grand brun pouvais produire sur le petit. Il en oublia presque que le Patron venait de l'abandonner.

- Mathieu ? T'es sûr que ça va ? Ta fièvre est retombée ?

C'est à ce moment que le schizophrène ressentit une horrible douleur à la tête. Il vacilla puis s'effondra par terre. Il entendit son prénom être crié puis sombra dans le chaos.

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ! (j'aime pas demander des reviews parce que ça revient à donner des ordres aux gens mais comme j'adore les lire... surtout quand y a de l'humour ou qu'elle me permette de m'améliorer ! et que vous me dites quel(s) passage(s) vous avez apprécié ou, au contraire, détesté)

Donc, je reprends ce que je disais en haut:

Je travail donc sur **deux fanfictions**:

Celle que vous venez de lire (Schizophrénie et serait-ce de l'amour ? -pour ceux qui ont zappé le titre)

Et une autre fic que vous avez peut-être déja commencé à lire: **Un Ange en enfer **dont le chapitre 1 et 2 ont été écrits par **Elena Carreira** (le lien de son profil est accessible sur le mien)

En effet, elle avait décidé de la supprimer et je me suis entièrement dévoué à la sauver parce que je la trouve vraiment super (ha bon ? j'en fait trop ?)  
Donc je reposterais les chapitres qu'elle a écrit et je ferais les autres en restant sur la même idée... et en essayant un minimum de m'adapter à son type d'écriture (que je trouve vraiment fantastique)

Pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas lu, cette fic est une Dark Story dont le personnage principal est AngelMJ mais qui regroupe également des youtubeurs (dont Mathieu Sommet, évidemment). Ca vous fait une petite idée du type d'histoire (comment ça non ? j'ai jamais dit que c'était un résumé détaillé !)

Bref,  
C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire !  
Si vous vous ennuyez vous pouvez toujours aller lire l'OS que j'ai écrit y a peu de temps ! ;) **Le caprice du Patron  
**Ou aller voir ce que Elena Carreira a dans sa réserve de fanfic' ^^

Et n'oubliez pas que les Reviews sont importantes pour l'auteur et donc pour le lecteur ! ;) (et si j'essayais les message subliminaux ?)

**(Reviews)****(Reviews)****(Reviews)****(Reviews)(Reviews)****(Reviews)****(Reviews)****(Reviews)(Reviews)****(Reviews)****(Reviews)****(Reviews)**

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt, et n'oubliez pas de prévenir Mathieu si vous retrouvez Mamie Sommet ;)

Yuki, amie des Pandas

PS: Les **votes** pour choisir la Happy end ou la Bad end sont toujours ouvert ! Suffit de le faire savoir en Review ou en PM !


End file.
